vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ima Suki ni Naru. -triangle story-
'Ima Suki ni Naru. -traingle story-' (今好きになる。-traingle story-,''eng.= Falling in Love now. -triangle story-'') ist ein Lied der HoneyWorks-Gruppe, welches zu der Confession Executive Comitee ~Love Series~-Serie gehört. Es wird von GUMI gesungen. Hintergrund Folgt... Handlung Folgt... Lyrics Japanisch= 認めても認めちゃっても 君のことは諦められない 今も好きです 頼りなくって目立たなくって逃げてばかりの 先輩なんてどこがいいんだよ 学年なんて関係なくて強がったけど 出会いなんて見たくなかった それからはいつも気づいてる 目が合うと二人笑顔に変わる 困るんだその優しさは いつか好きになる気づいた あと何回？ねえ目が合えば・・・ カウントダウン止まって 認めても認めちゃっても 君のことは諦められない 今も好きです 近くになって少しぐらいは認めるけれど 譲るなんてそんな気無くて 前からずっと想ってるって一番だって 二人きりは見たくないんだ いつからか君は曖昧で 目が合えば先に逸らしてるよね 困るんだその恋の表情（かお） 昨日より“好き”の気持ちが あと一歩？ねえ近づくよ カウントダウン進んで 伝えたら伝えちゃったら 多分距離ができちゃうかもね ずっと想うよ 状況は今も最悪で 書き上げた台本（セリフ）言えずに終わる 弱いんだ・・・見つめられると 口にした好きの言葉も あと一歩？ねえ近づけば 届いたのかな　ずっと 変わらずに隣にいるよ 全部全部わかってるから ねえまた一緒に帰ろう |-|Romaji= Mitomete mo mitomechatte mo Kimi no koto wa akiramerarenai Ima mo suki desu Tayorinakutte medatanakutte nigete bakari no Senpai nante doko ga ii nda yo Gakunen nante kankei nakute tsuyogatta kedo Deai nante mitaku nakatta Sorekara wa itsumo kizuiteru Me ga au to futari egao ni kawaru Komaru nda sono yasashisa wa Itsuka suki ni naru kizuita Ato nan-kai? Nee me ga aeba... KAUNTODAUN tomatte Mitomete mo mitomechatte mo Kimi no koto wa akiramerarenai Ima mo suki desu Chikaku ni natte sukoshi gurai wa mitomeru keredoo Yuzuru nante son'na ki nakute Mae kara zutto omotteru tte ichiban datte Futarikiri wa mitakunai nda Itsukara ka kimi wa aimai de Me ga aeba saki ni sorashiteru yo ne Komaru nda sono koi no hyoujou (kao) Kinou yori “suki” no kimochi ga Ato ippo? Nee chikazuku yo KAUNTODAUN susunde Tsutaetara tsutaechattara Tabun kyori ga dekichau kamo ne Zutto omou yo Joukyou wa ima mo saiaku de Kakiageta daihon (SERIFU) iezu ni owaru Yowai nda... Mitsumerareru to Kuchi ni shita suki no kotoba mo Ato ippo? Nee chikazukeba Todoita no kana zutto Kawarazu ni tonari ni iru yo Zenbu zenbu wakatterukara Nee mata issho ni kaerou |-|Englisch= If I admit it Even if I get to admit it I will never give up on you Even now, I'm still in love with you Unreliable, inconspicious, always running away What is so good about this upperclassman? Even though I convinced myself there is nothing between you both who are in different grades I still dislike seeing you both together After that, I always realised When you and his eyes met, both of you will smile I am troubled by this tenderness you show When did I realise you fell in love with him How many times was it? When your eyes met with his Stop this countdown If I admit it even if I get to admit it I will never give up on you Even now, I'm still in love with you As I got closer, I have got to admit it Though I don't want to hand you over Last time, I used to think what I don't want to see the most was the both of you together When did your feelings become so ambiguous When your eyes met with his, you would be the first to turn away I am troubled by this love expression on your face Compared to yesterday my love for you One more step? Hey, I want to get closer The countdown continues When I tell you when I get to tell you It will probably create a distance between us This is what I have always thought The situation even now is the worst It will end with the letter you wrote to express your feelings I am weak... As I stare at you The word "like" that I ended up saying to myself One more step? Hey, if I were to get closer to you Will my feelings ever reach you? The fact that I will always be by your side will never change Because I have always understood all this Hey, let's go back home together again Kategorie:HoneyWorks Kategorie:Confession Executive Comitee ~Love Series~ Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi